


【授翻】a trick of the mind, a traitorous heart

by thesoleil



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Blackmail, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: Tim和Damian看著對方，一副不確定的樣子，又同時轉過頭去看他。又再次讓他起了一次雞皮疙瘩。“我們……”Tim張大的眼睛充滿震驚。“你知道我們都希望每一天都像你的生日，對吧？”
Relationships: Ace the Bat-Hound & Jason Todd, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	【授翻】a trick of the mind, a traitorous heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatastrophicTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/gifts).
  * A translation of [a trick of the mind, a traitorous heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694989) by [KatastrophicTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/pseuds/KatastrophicTodd). 

在一個跳躍之後，Jason怒氣沖沖地翻過屋頂。他的心臟抵著肋骨搏動，鉤抓槍準備射擊。他們無處不在。

“頭－－罩。”他名字的歌唱版本聽起來充滿難以置信的威脅感。他必須繼續奔跑。否則他們會抓住他。

在開槍和跳躍之前，他聽到風吹過披風的聲音。當他的通訊器在他的耳邊嗡嗡作響等待回應時，Jason並沒有停下來，在一個小玩意兒幾乎撞掉他手中的鉤抓槍時也沒有。

干擾者一直緊跟著他的步伐，但他看到她猛地翻過來，試圖屏住呼吸。在她把他甩到地上之前他瞥見了一抹微笑。

另一方面，夜翼看起來可以和他耗上一整晚。他把自己當成什麼？猛毒嗎？即使Jason在那時都快喘不過氣來了，但如果他讓自己被抓住就完蛋了。

不是他討厭自己的生日，他只是討厭他們。好吧，好啦，也許他並不討厭他們，只是討厭他們在他身邊裝模作樣的方式。每個人臉上都掛著笑容，並試圖假裝一切都很好。Jason忍不住想起他的母親是如何透過眼淚微笑著為Willis送上晚餐，是如何哄勸他從桌子下面走出來，她的黑眼圈與她不健康的蒼白，汗濕的皮膚形成了鮮明的對比。

Jason一直知道自己在這個重歸於好的家庭中的位置。他很樂意扮演拒絕融入的角色，這沒關係的。但是為他舉辦這個慶祝會分明地殘忍無情，好像他突然回到了家族裡，每個人都給他擁抱和禮物，而Jason知道他不配。他無法忍受布魯斯在客廳門口尷尬地徘徊，等待Jason離開。

這太荒謬了，一半的他們甚至不想Jason來到這裡。

去年，Damian遞給他一份來自Talia的禮物，同時用阿拉伯語啐出一串侮辱詞彙，長長的盒子裡有著一組彎曲的刀刃，和Damian的筆直武士刀非常相似。房間裡的每個人都陌生地盯著他，Dick試圖調整氣氛，遞給他另一份禮物。

重讀哈姆雷特或看奧普拉的節目來度過生日還讓Jason比較高興一點。但是他們知道如何讓他屈服於他們的願望。他們知道他的弱點，他的氪石，而那個人的名字是Alfred Pennyworth。

只要聽到管家的英國口音就會擊潰他的意志，因為Jason知道他是那個最想要他在那裡的人。在向杰森展示他多麼愛這個破碎的男孩的這件事上，Alfred從未失敗過。

而老人知道這一點。他知道Jason沒辦法對他說不。

這就是他避開他們的原因。

“乖乖放棄吧，小翅膀。”夜翼追逐他時歡快地喊道。Jason想要把頭罩從頭上扯掉，他極度渴望一些額外的氧氣。

當他發現摩托車就停在對街的時候，他鬆了一口氣，紅色蝙蝠就像灰色油漆上的血跡。

他成功地在夜翼沒抓到他的情況下跑過去，這似乎是一個小小的奇蹟。他啟動了引擎，沒有回頭。

到他的生日還有兩天，然後他可以回到他的日常生活。Jason嘆了口氣，有點鬆了一口氣，又有一丁點惱怒，他往後靠著石像鬼，享受拂過臉頰的微風。多出來的多力多滋餅乾袋被固定在大腿之間，Jason手裡拿著RedBull一口一口喝著。

是的，有時長大意味著你可以偶爾吃一頓不健康的飯。Jason對自己笑了笑。

“你完蛋了，Jay。”Tim的聲音穿透夜幕而來，他的語氣讓Jason的脊椎發冷。

“t.t.”他並非單獨前來。

“你們兩個在這裡幹什麼。”如果他們合作了，那意味著目前的情況討不了好。

“我們找到你了。”Tim虛偽地笑著向他展示他非常昂貴的Wayne智能手機。屏幕上顯示了一段Jason正在吃多力多滋並喝著RedBull的視頻，臉上帶著自鳴得意的笑容。

“我不知道你什麼時候又幹起跟蹤人的勾當了。”Jason陰沉地盯著Tim。

“Alfred會非常失望。”Tim捂著心口，那個王八蛋戲精。“你是他唯一一個相信有健康飲食的人。想像一下當我們給他看這段視頻時，他的表情會……“

“你不會這麼做。”Jason立刻反駁，他幼稚的一餐帶來的所有快樂一下子全都消失了。

“但我肯定會。”Damian笑著說道。

“現在你能聽我們好好說話了，”Tim繼續道。就像他們排練了這個。讓人全身起雞皮疙瘩。“我們相信你會來參加你的生日聚會。”

“為什麼？”Jason對這一點非常沮喪。“我知道你們根本不想我在那裡。你應該用那個視頻來進止我去莊園。“他用雙手積極示意。

“不要太荒謬，Todd。過去幾週來所有人都在談論你的派對。“男孩翻了個白眼。“甚至母親也是。她已經把禮物寄給我了。“

Jason低下頭，與這次談話相比，從這裡跳下去似乎並不那麼糟糕。Tim嘆了口氣。

“看，Jason。我們理解你的獨狼氛圍，但我們想在你生日那天和你在一起。只有這種時候你才會讓我們，你知道，成為你的家人。“Tim朝他大概的位置揮揮手。

“什麼？”Jason嘲笑道。他不敢相信他正在進行這段談話。這是哪個世界的平行宇宙？

Tim和Damian看著對方，一副不確定的樣子，又同時轉過頭去看他。又再次讓他起了一次雞皮疙瘩。

“我們……”Tim張大的眼睛充滿震驚。“你知道我們都希望每一天都像你的生日，對吧？”

“你在說什麼？”這聽起來更像是一個指責，而不是一個問題。Damian對他皺眉，向石像鬼邁了一步。

“每年，我們都會花上好幾週的時間為你的生日做準備。Grayson和Brown會讓父親做練習，所以他才不會做出讓你破口大罵的事情。“這些話應該讓他感到內心溫暖，但他覺得他被攻擊了，還是用高登•拉姆齊的方式。他還半期待地等著被叫做“panini head”。“Pennyworth花上好幾個小時嘗試你可能喜歡的新配方。甚至托馬斯也一直在幫忙。“

“Jay，”Tim的聲音很柔和，“每個人都很期待你的生日。我們……我們想要你回家，一直以來都是。“

“你們有一種奇怪的方式來表達這件事。”Jason想要相信他們，但事實依舊存在：他們沒有做任何事情來歡迎他回來。一年一次很容易表現得盡善盡美，但Jason明白，如果他決定和他們住在一起，他們的態度就不會那麼歡迎了。

“你這自以為是的－－”

“冷靜，Damian。”Tim阻止他毆打Jason。Damian平靜下來時Tim轉向他。 “我知道在你親眼見證之前不會相信我們。沒關係。“他用一隻手把頭髮往後梳，明顯地思考著他接下來應該怎麼做。“你仍然得來參加慶生會，因為我們為了讓你把這些心血砸我們一臉已經花了一大堆該死的時間在這件破事上了。”他冷酷地看著Jason，毫不動搖。

“很好，”Jason咆哮道。

當Tim以堅定的表情回過頭時，他們正準備跳下大樓。

“也許，如果你有膽量留下來待上足夠長的時間，就會意識到阻止我們成為你的家人的唯一因素，就是你自己。”

他們跳了起來，留下感到麻木和被高登•拉姆齊式嘲諷的Jason。


End file.
